


До встречи в Аду, Улькиорра

by steinvor



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detective Noir, Drama, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: R, Слэш (яой), Ангст, Драма, Детектив, Психология, Даркфик, AUСмерть персонажа, Насилие





	До встречи в Аду, Улькиорра

**Author's Note:**

> Bukkene Bruse - "Miriams Voggelåt"/ колыбельная Мириам, "Høstkveld" /осенний вечер

Обратный отсчет  
***

 

«Он мне все еще не верит», – думает худенький темноволосый подросток, сидящий возле батареи центрального отопления. Руки его прикованы наручниками к трубе, на нем только разодранные синие джинсы с рассыпавшимися звеньями от молнии на ширинке. У него красивое скуластое лицо с острым подбородком, на бледном, очень бледном лице выделяются большие, просто невероятно огромные темно-зеленые глаза. Тонкие губы сжаты в почти неразличимую жесткую линию, и если бы не разбитая и распухшая верхняя губа, то маленький рот его был бы совсем неразличим на фоне этих потрясающе огромных глазах.  
Зеленоглазый паренек смотрит на приближающийся темный силуэт Похитителя, потом ощущает сильное головокружение от лошадиной дозы транквилизаторов и снотворного, свет в его глазах меркнет и он теряет сознание.

 

Они лежат на старом продавленном матрасе: невысокий шестнадцатилетний подросток внизу, высокий мускулистый мужчина с волосами, выкрашенными в голубой цвет, придавливает его всей своей тяжестью. Тонкие запястья мальчишки перехвачены его же собственным ремнем и закинуты за голову, ноги широко разведены и он чувствует, что его грудная клетка сейчас расплющится от веса навалившегося на него тела, все, что ниже пояса расплывается в ощущении невыносимого унижения, страдания и боли.  
\- Ты сам этого хотел, - бросает мужчина напоследок и он, закрыв глаза, согласно кивает, от этого зависит его спасение.  
«Я хочу быть с тобой. Мы вдвоем заберем деньги, заплаченные за мое освобождение родителями, а потом я скажу, что ты хорошо относился ко мне и спас меня» - обещал он этому человеку. Он надеялся избежать членовредительства и дальнейшей расправы над ним, как единственным свидетелем шантажа и похищения. Тогда он еще хотел выжить.  
Сейчас он задумывается, какой ценой будет куплено его спасение.  
«Если полиция и твой отец не поверят тебе, я докажу им, что ты сам подстроил свое похищение. Я покажу им ту запись, где ты соблазняешь меня, обещая мне деньги из выкупа. Запись, где ты отдаешься мне по собственной воле и говоришь, что мы разделим родительское наследство на двоих».  
Похищенному остается только согласиться.

 

«Только никаких неожиданностей, - напоминает Похититель и, ухмыляясь добивает его признанием: Знаешь, а ведь это отец нанял меня, чтобы организовать твое похищение. Твой гребанный, сукин сын, папашка. Видишь ли, твой родитель банкрот, если конечно, не получит подтверждения факта твоего похищения и убийства. Твоя тощая бледная задница застрахована на чрезвычайно большую сумму. Все, что мне нужно, чтобы получить свою долю от этой страховки – это подкинуть твое, чертовски привлекательное мертвое тело.  
«Все верно, - думает Улькиорра. – Мое чертово тело стоит так дорого».  
\- Я бы все равно попытался убить тебя, после того, как ты получил бы свою долю, - медленно говорит Улькиорра.  
Он закрывает глаза и слышит почти что искреннее, сожалеющее «Прости», произнесенное прямо в ухо.  
\- Меня зовут Джагерджак, - шепчет ему похититель. – Увидимся в Аду, Улькиорра.

 

Ловушка захлопнулась.  
***

 

Несколько недель тому назад.

 

\- Значит, ты готов заплатить мне деньги, чтобы я убил твоего отца?  
Голос по ту сторону исповедальной кабинки звучит глухо и искажен плотно задернутой занавеской.  
\- Да, - говорит Улькиорра, и его сердце сначала пропускает удар, а затем начинает биться с удвоенной частотой.  
Вот он и высказал наконец все, что его мучило и угнетало последнее время.  
\- Чем же тебе не угодил твой отец?  
Голос звучит насмешливо и кажется, что человек по ту сторону занавеса издевается над его опрометчивым, и слишком поспешным, решением. Улькиорра прерывисто дышит, зная, что к этому поступку его подтолкнули совсем иные обстоятельства и побуждения.  
\- Папочка отказался выплачивать тебе карманные деньги? Нет? Ты проигрался в азартные игры или подсел на какие-нибудь наркотики? Может быть, спутался с жадной девицей, впрочем, для этого ты еще слишком мал. Как насчет того, что она дочка какого-нибудь священника и залетела?  
Улькиорра поморщился, между тем, как невидимый собеседник за занавеской всего лишь порадовался занятной шутке.  
\- Или, - голос слегка изменяется, звучит серьезнее и чуть тише. – Или такому красавчику не нравится, что родные распоряжаются его жизнью, помимо его воли и желания?  
\- Чем ты готов заплатить, если папаша не дает тебе денег? – продолжает исследовать глубинные мотивы, толкнувшие молодого человека на путь одного из самых тягчайших и греховных преступлений – отцеубийства. – У тебя есть крупный счет в банке, или же ты намерен стащить драгоценности своей мамаши? На тебя записан дорогой автомобиль, но ты в любой момент можешь заявить в полицию об угоне.  
Может быть, ты заплатишь мне своим телом?  
Улькиорра молчит, ощущая, будто его препарируют заживо.  
Между тем, Голос невидимого собеседника продолжает бередить опасные мысли.  
Он произносит именно те вещи, о которых Улькиорра боится подумать, хотя знает, что не ошибается в своих догадках.  
\- Твой папаша заставляет тебя оказывать знаки внимания одному из крупнейших акционеров вашей компании? Тебе не по душе такие близкие отношения между мужчинами и несовершеннолетними мальчиками, ведь правда?  
И из-за такой малости я должен его убить?  
«Верно, все верно», - думает про себя Улькиорра.  
Он немного задерживается, чтобы просунуть между разделяющей перегородкой несколько купюр по сотне, и решительно покидает исповедальную комнатку.  
«Я передумал. Если понадобится, я свяжусь с вами позже».

 

Спустя некоторое время, в компании, принадлежащей его отцу, раздается анонимный телефонный звонок: «Как вы думаете, может ли кто-то из вашего окружения желать вам смерти»?  
\- Давайте встретимся и обсудим ваше деловое предложение, - слышится решительный и резкий ответ отца Улькиорры.  
Ловушка захлопнулась.

 

Дрянь  
***

 

\- Дрянь, - с чувством проговорил Гриммджоу, отталкивая вырубившегося подростка на край кровати.  
С самого начала он подозревал нечто подобное.  
Гриммджоу потянулся к диктофону, лежащему на краю стола, и выключил режим записи.  
Когда ему предстоял важный и затрагивающий его личные интересы, разговор, он всегда предпочитал записывать его на аудио, или видеоноситель.  
Потом, уже на холодную голову, он десятки раз прослушивал эти записи, обращая внимания на произнесенные фразы, отдельные слова, отмечая изменившийся тембр голоса или внезапную перемену в настроении собеседника.  
Особенно действенным этот метод был при выяснении отношений со своими подружками.  
Когда Улькиорра очнулся, а Джагерджак не стараясь особенно сдерживаться, приложил его по голове со всей своей немаленькой силы, первое произнесенное им слово было: «Сука».  
Под его внимательным изучающим взглядом Гриммджоу поправил расстегнутые Улькиоррой джинсы и, не обращая внимания на испепеляющий взгляд подростка, прошел на кухню.  
\- Тебе налить молока? – Гриммджоу привычно налил в высокий стакан ацидофилин с бифидобактериями и по привычке потянулся в задний карман за сигаретами.  
Черт, он же два года как бросил курить.  
Грммджоу бросил недовольный взгляд на парнишку, который не обращая внимания на Гриммджоу, как ни в чем не бывало, растянулся на хлипком диване, на котором они только что чуть не занялись любовью. Опять. Подогнул колени, вытянув связанные в запястьях, руки. Трудно поверить, что полминуты назад он этими тонкими аристократическими пальчиками чуть не выдавил Джагерджаку глаз, не считая его предыдущей попытки проткнуть шею Гриммджоу стержнем вытащенным из его же, Джагерджаковской, авторучки.  
\- Класс, - обращаясь неизвестно к кому – то ли к притихшему Улькиорре, то ли самому себе, произнес Гриммджоу. – В последний раз меня попытались убить месяцев, этак восемь назад.  
Немного помолчав, он добавил:  
\- И никогда за последние пару лет, я еще не был на волосок от смерти.  
Подумать только, я чуть не повелся на эту твою внешность невинного ребенка, принуждаемого к сожительству со взрослым мужчиной собственным папашей. Занятная история. Сам придумал или кто посоветовал? Еще немного и я бы стал твоим очередным приобретением, пускающим слюни при виде твоих трогательных тощих коленок. И ты бы вертел мною, как тебе взбредет в твою гениальную голову.  
Класс. Я еще никогда так не лажался...  
Надо признать, что истории ты рассказываешь вполне правдоподобно, только вот правды в твоих россказнях, рассчитанных на доверчивых сентиментальных домохозяек, пускающих слезу при виде голодных африканских детишек, которых показывают по телевизору, нет ни на грош.  
Признайся, что все эти душещипательные подробности про отца-сутенера и домогающихся преподавателей ты вычитал где-нибудь в журнале "Лайф", или насмотрелся в киношных мелодрамах с социальным подтекстом.  
Чего же ты добиваешься? Аплодисментов? Радуйся, я оценил твою гениальную выдумку. Я чуть было не купился на твои большие несчастные глаза, хотя я вовсе не думаю, что такого избалованного ребенка из богатой семейки стоит хоть в чем-то жалеть. Все ваши проблемы, твои и подобных тебе детишек слишком состоятельных родителей, заключаются в нехватке карманных денег, наличии слишком большого свободного времени и пристрастии к алкоголю, наркотикам и беспорядочным половым связям. Все вы думаете, что таким как вы все позволено.  
Выпороть бы тебя как следует и отправить в какой-нибудь скаутский лагерь....  
Черт возьми, я стою здесь, перед каким-то богатеньким смазливым мальчишкой, который думает, что меня можно купить за красивые глаза и из-за быстрого перепиха в номере дорогого отеля? Толкаю занудный монолог, как какой-нибудь Филип Марлоу из детективов Рэймонда Чэндлера, обнаруживший, что спал с настоящим убийцей и проституткой.  
Улькиорра услышав последнее замечание слегка приподнял брови, резонно заметив, что в классических фильмах-нуар главных героев-гомосексуалистов пока еще не было.  
Джагерджак дернулся было, порываясь врезать ему опять, но сдержался.  
Мальчишка слегка приподнял уголки губ, взяв на заметку эту его реакцию.  
Один раз ему уже удалось соблазнить Джагерджака, сыграв на его крайней неопытности в подобных делах с мальчиками.  
Может быть попытаться снова?

Призрак.  
"Høstkveld"

***

 

Он появляется неслышно, словно выходит из стены или все время прячется где-нибудь в шкафу или на балконе.  
Гриммджоу приходя в квартиру первым делом отдергивает все занавески и шторы, проверяя, не скрывается ли там какой-нибудь призрак.  
Никого нет, но Гриммджоу кажется, что тонкий запах присутствия Улькиорры присутствует в его квартире постоянно.  
Он проходит на кухню и взбивает в миксере молочный коктейль, иногда смешивая молоко с фрешем.  
Гриммджоу, как ни странно звучит, приверженец здорового образа жизни и сбалансированного питания.  
Привычно с некоторым опозданием включается телевизор. В квартире их несколько – два в комнате для гостей, один – на кухне.  
В меню включена функция «картинка в картинке», Гриммджоу одновременно смотрит бейсбольный матч и вполуха следит за биржевыми сводками.  
Пока он принимает душ, матч заканчивается со счетом ….. в пользу «Янки» и дикторша зачитывает сведения о происшествиях, случившихся за день.  
«…похищенный несколько дней тому назад . Первоначально похитители выдвигали требования о выкупе в несколько ... тысяч долларов…»  
Гриммджоу не дослушав, переключает канал и вместе с известным телеведущим-зоологом пытается погрузиться в мир « Дикой природы».  
Улькиорра появляется неожиданно. Просто стоит напротив Гриммджоу и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит…  
Глаза у него становятся все ярче, взгляд настойчивее, а аура, незримо обволакивающая его фигуру – темнее.  
Гриммджоу идет в ванную чистить зубы и перед сном бегло просматривает газеты.  
Помимо оптимистичного заявления о повышении инвестиционного уровня американской экономики и описания разводов голливудских звезд, присутствует и постоянная хроника криминальных происшествий. Все газеты так или иначе печатают одни и те же статьи с небольшой разницей в образованности и консервативности взглядов редакционных издателей.  
Гриммджоу бросается в глаза заголовок «Похитители шестнадцатилетнего Улькиорры Шиффера больше не выдвигали никаких требований». Он раздраженно бросает газету на стеклянный столик возле кровати и, едва коснувшись головой подушки, тут же засыпает.  
Просыпается среди ночи, как от внезапного толчка или секундного озарения, садится на постели и сразу же замечает напротив балконной двери Улькиорру.  
Лицо его кажется очень бледным и слегка испуганным. Гриммджоу кажется, что мальчику холодно, и он приглашает его лечь в постель, обещая, что не причинит Улькиорре вреда. Улькиорра молчит и просто смотрит на него своими огромными распахнутыми глазами.  
Гриммджоу встает, и в два шага приблизившись к нему, укутывает тонкие плечи Улькиорры одеялом.  
Гриммджоу просыпается в поту. Опять. И чувствует, что одеяло, сбившееся во сне, валяется на полу, а Улькиорры, - он в этом совершенно уверен - давно уже нет на этом свете. Он же своими руками сделал тому укол и оставил на скамейке в одном из самых безлюдных уголков Центрального парка.  
Гриммджоу нетерпеливо переключает круглосуточные новостные каналы, сказать, что он слегка раздражен, значит не сказать ничего: вот уже несколько дней, почти целую неделю, он ждет сенсационного сообщения об обнаружении тела подростка, ранее объявленного похищенным.  
Что-нибудь вроде: «…по предварительным данным, скончался от передозировки наркотиков».  
Или «…обнаружен в одном из спальных районов города.»  
«Вероятно, ты неправильно рассчитал дозу, - шепчет ему на ухо Улькиорра, прижимаясь к нему со спины, обхватывая холодными, просто ледяными, руками. – Ты же ни разу не пробовал «зашвырнуться таблеткой экстази» и даже не пробовал курить «травку». Тебя легко могли обмануть. Это был просто физиологический раствор с небольшой дозой снотворного».  
Гриммджоу пронзает ужасающая догадка. Кажется, что он сам произносит вслух эти слова, приписывая их невидимому Улькиорре.  
Он вскакивает и уходит на кухню, чтобы растворить в кипяченой воде таблетку шипучего аспирина.  
\- …найдено обезображенное тело со следами насилия. По-видимому, Улькиорра Шиффер стал еще одной жертвой в списке серийного маньяка, названного уже за свою жестокость новым Джеком-Потрошителем.

 

Miriams voggelåt

***

 

Гриммджоу обходит знакомые закоулки, ставшие вдруг непривычно прозрачными и, словно бы, расплывающимися от его прикосновений.  
Впрочем, можно ли это назвать прикосновениями?  
Гриммджоу поднимает взгляд и видит над головой холодную и плоскую, словно жестяной блин, луну, мерцающую равнодушным блеском Улькиорриного взгляда.  
На такую луну хочется выть, и его заглушенный изнутри призыв подхватывают какие-то заблудившиеся собаки. Впрочем, и они быстро смолкают, словно придавленные ледяным равнодушием поздних сумерек.  
Гриммджоу хочется подняться в свою квартиру на шестом этаже, с уютным мерцанием телевизора и травяным чаем. Принять обжигающе контрастный душ, стряхнуть капли с взъерошенных голубых волос и погрузиться в легкую полудрему под приглушенное бормотание телеведущих развлекательного ночного канала.  
Хочется нырнуть в свежезастланную постель, хранящую запахи морозного утра и гарантированной рекламой стирального порошка «альпийской свежести».  
На краю стола, по сохранившейся с самого детства, дурацкой привычке, стоит стакан еще теплого, но, конечно же, не такого натурального, как десяток лет тому назад, молока.  
Гриммджоу хочется пройти на кухню, заглянуть в другие комнаты, может за дверью откроется нечто давно позабытое?  
Гриммджоу видит себя, такого, каким он был много-много лет назад: двенадцатилетним мальчишкой, крадущимся на цыпочках к спальне родителей. В этом возрасте ему стали вдруг часто сниться кошмары, будто он приходит со школы, а в опустевшей квартире нет никого, двери распахнуты настежь, а в пустых коридорах гуляет холодный ветер. В этот период родители Джагерджака часто ругались, и маленькому Гриммджоу всюду мерещилось так и не произнесенное вслух страшное слово «развод». Потом, вроде бы все наладилось, отца повысили в должности, и они переехали в другой район, но Джагерджак еще несколько месяцев продолжал ездить на городском автобусе в старую школу.  
Родители все-таки развелись, четыре годы спустя. Тогда ему было почти шестнадцать.  
На носу – поступление в колледж, девочки, выпускной, первая влюбленность…  
Гриммджоу заглядывает в темнеющее окно своей квартиры – там неуютно и пусто. На полу валяются сброшенные сквозняком из открытого на кухне окна, газеты и рекламные брошюры.  
Гриммджоу не замечает, как оказывается внутри помещения и пытается поднять с пола, завалившийся под ножку дивана , пульт от телевизора. Его рука проходит сквозь белый пластиковый корпус и Джагерджак удивленно разглядывает свои ставшие вдруг почти невидимыми пальцы.  
Хочется все же совершить вечерний ритуал – душ, молоко, чтение газеты под последние телевизионные новости… Устроиться поудобнее в кресле, обмотав разгоряченное после ванны, тело махровым полотенцем, или даже лучше закутаться в вигоневый плед, поставить на проигрыш какой-нибудь соответствующий настроению, альбом любимой группы.  
Гриммджоу пытается усесться в кресло и погрузиться в сон, или в иную реальность.  
Ему снится, что во сне к нему приходит Улькиорра и укрывает пушистым толстым одеялом.  
Бледную луну затягивают рваные тени ночных облаков. Ее равнодушный диск сверкает, словно донышко жестяной консервной банки.  
Луна смотрит пустым отрешенным взглядом Улькиорры.

Луна висит низко в вечернем небе  
Довольно. Еще один день прошел.  
Солнце уснуло  
И Мириам спит в колыбели.

Но в памяти скрываются  
Мать и отец, и теплая комната.  
Улыбка, похожая на улыбку старшего брата.  
Каждому в мире нужен старший брат.

Дни, полные улыбок и слез,  
Песен скрипки и колыбельных -  
Там, к востоку от полумесяца,  
Ожидают каждое утро.

 

 

17.01.2014 в 20:13


End file.
